It Meant Nothing
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: Based after: 'The Legend of Sleeping Brittany'. It's been 3 days since Alvin kissed Brittany and broke the spell cast upon her. And they both refuse that it meant anything. But their siblings on the other hand have something in stored for them to make it seem like it did. What do they have in store for them? Cartoon Verse. Please read and review.


_**HERE IS ANOTHER ALVITTANY ONE-SHOT THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE CARTOON VERSE. IT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE: 'THE LEGEND OF SLEEPING BRITTANY'. ENJOY.**_

* * *

_**It Meant Nothing**_

"Brittany, come out of there." Shouted the younger and yet chubbier green clad chipette, Eleanor Miller. She knocked on the bathroom door calling her older sister Brittany Miller. "You've been in there for hours."

"No. Not until my mouth is rid of the touch of his lips." Brittany yelled. Ever since Alvin, her red clad counterpart had kissed her and broke the curse cast upon her at the Sleeping Beauty Castle, she had been constantly spending most of her time in the bathroom washing her mouth off with soap.

"But Brittany, it's been 3 days." Said the purple clad chipette Jeanette Miller. "I'm sure you've gotten rid of it by now."

"And still, I can feel his lips violating mine."

"Brittany, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Jeanette said. "Besides, Alvin was only trying to show Bart an example. Not only that, but he was helping to save your life."

"But he didn't have to actually _kiss _me. He could have just kissed the air." Brittany said.

"But Brittany-" Eleanor tried to speak until the bathroom door suddenly opened, revealing a very tense and frustrated pink clad chipette.

"You guys don't understand. That was my first kiss. I wanted my first kiss to be with Bart, not _him._ Now I'll probably never get a kiss from him. And the worse part is, he humiliated me on public television. Do you even hear what some of the kids at school are saying? They think we're are a couple now."

"Well...it would technically make sense, right?" Jeanette asked.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"I mean, the spell was only to be broken by the Dream Boy aka True loves kiss. Just like in the real Sleeping Beauty. And when Alvin kissed you, that's what gave away the fact that you are _possibly _in love with him. So it's actually not much of a secret anymore."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Jeanette, the day I fall in love with Alvin is the day when pigs fly. Besides, the curse probably made a mistake and backfired."

"I don't think so, Britt. Love never makes a mistake, especially when it's forced upon you." Eleanor disagreed. "Why won't you just admit that you love Alvin?"

"Because I'm telling you I do _not _love him, nor will I_ ever_ love him. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a bit of scrubbing I need to do." With that, she closed the door in their faces once again, leaving Jeanette and Eleanor looking at each other and shrugged in defeat.

_(The Chipmunk Residence) _

"Where is it? Where is it?" Theodore wondered as he desperately searched around the house for his most favorite thing that mattered to him. The one thing he knew he couldn't cook without, the one thing that he needed for inspiration.

"Uh...Theodore." Simon the blue clad chipmunk called. He turned to look at him only to see that he was pointing at Theodore's chef hat leaning against the wall.

"Oh...thanks, Simon." Theo thanked. "Hey, where's Alvin?"

"He stayed at another girl raid because of the kiss he gave Brittany the other day." He sighed. "Ever since he kissed her, everyone at school has been treating him like the hero."

"Well he did after all rescue her from the curse right?"

Before Simon could answer, a certain red clad chipmunk brother of theirs had walked in while staring at a small piece of paper.

"Well, speak of the devil. Let me guess, another girls phone number?" Simon said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah." Alvin chuckled. "Y'know, I think that news report is actually rewarding me. I'm practically famous all over the entire school."

"Maybe that's because everyone thinks you 2 are dating now." Simon said. Alvin's eyes went wide a bit when he heard this.

"W-what?"

"Since you kissed Brittany and broke the spell, which was _supposed _to work only for the Dream boy, who surprisingly happens to be _you_, everyone now believes that you 2 are a couple now." Simon explained.

"Well, what can I say? I am irresistible. But anyway, no we're not a couple. It was just a kiss. It meant nothing, seriously. I don't even like her."

"Then why did you kiss her if you don't like her?" Theodore asked.

"Because, I was only trying to show Bart how to kiss a girl. I mean really, the guy kisses worse than Leonardo Dicaprio. But that doesn't mean I like her."

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure you wouldn't have kissed her if it meant nothing."

"Trust me, it meant nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Alvin said. He walked out of his and his brothers' bedroom, leaving Simon and Theo alone in the process.

"I don't think I buy it, Theodore."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked confused.

"I mean the fact that he's not admitting that he likes Brittany."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Come on, Theodore. I'm sure we've had all sorts of evidence. Not just the kiss, but haven't you heard of a love/hate relationship? That's exactly what they've had over the years."

"Well what're we going to do about it?"

"Hmm...I've got an idea. Call the girls." Simon ordered.

"Why?"

"Because, I think it's time Alvin learned that the kiss _did _mean something."

* * *

_(The Next Day) _

As Brittany and her sisters' walked into the school, they were soon greeted by a couple stares from other students. Mainly the boys, who in which case were mostly staring at Brittany. This wasn't really the first time this has happened. It was actually the 3rd day in a row it's happened ever since they saw or heard about the kiss.

Since this wasn't the first day, Brittany tried her best to ignore the stares. And suddenly, her (as she puts it) _real _crush: Bart had walked by.

"Bart." Brittany exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh...hey, Brittany." He greets back in a low tone and continues walking away. Brittany's smile dropped completely at this. That was practically her one and _only _crush...and now, there's a chance of him never wanting to be her boyfriend. And who do you think is to blame? Her frown turned into complete anger and she stormed off to look for one certain red clad arch rival of hers.

"Brittany? Brittany?" Jeanette called but she ignored her and continued walking away. They began following her until she finally stopped a few minutes later. They looked to see who she was glaring at and saw Alvin finishing off his chat with one of the girls who were one of the cheerleaders.

"Here's my number, Alvin. Give me a call sometime." She said and then walked away. Alvin looked down at the phone number and smiled to himself. Until it was then snatched away by none other then his pink clad counterpart, Brittany.

"Hey!" He snapped. She ripped the small card into tiny pieces and glared back at him. "Hey, what are you doing?!" She shoved him against his against his locker and grasped onto the collar of his red shirt. "Hey, what's your prob-"

"Shut up, Seville." She screamed at him with rage.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I said _shut up_!" She repeated, causing a bunch of students to draw attention to them. "Say it meant nothing."

"What?" He asked confusingly.

"Say that the kiss meant nothing."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you've humiliated me on television. And now the whole school thinks we're a couple. Bart isn't even speaking to me."

"And I should be concerned about that why?" Alvin said.

"Because you know that I had a crush on him. And you ruined my chances of ever talking to him again. Now say that it meant nothing, or else I'll make sure you never kiss another girl ever again."

"Okay, it meant nothing." He said silently.

"Loud enough for everyone to hear."

"It meant nothing, okay? The kiss meant nothing." This time loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear. "Are you happy now?"

Instead of an answer, she finally let go of his collar and stormed off, ignoring the shocked, angry, and other types of stares give to her. While her sisters had followed her startled a bit. They started to wonder if the 'idea' that Simon told them about would even work after that. But still they had to go along with it. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

_(Lunchtime) _

Brittany was basically sitting alone since everyone in the school was pretty much ignoring her after this mornings little conspiracy. Her sisters were still in class and the chipmunks were as well. So basically she was alone. Until suddenly she heard the cafeteria door open and saw Eleanor running towards her.

"Brittany, come quick." She exclaimed.

"Why?"

"It's Bart. He asked to see you. He wants you to meet him at his locker. I think he wants to go out with you."

Brittany's eyes went wide and she didn't even hesitate to jump out of her seat. She was going to be able to talk to Bart again. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

Alvin went into the boys locker room after day in the gym. He exhaled in tiredness and walked over to his locker. He soon noticed that some of the jocks were glaring at him. He smiled nervously and continued to open his locker. Looks like his days of popularity are over.

"Alvin? Alvin." He heard Theodore shout after slamming the door open.

"Theodore, what is it?" He asked confused.

"It's Sarah Marshall." He advised. Sarah Marshall was the most popular girl in school. More popular than Bart will ever be. "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh really? What for?" Alvin asked surprised.

"I don't know but you have to come check. She's standing at Bart's locker."

Alvin's eyes went wide and he ran out the locker room at top speed. He didn't even realize, nor did he care if he was still wearing his gym clothes.

_(Bart's locker) _

Alvin arrived at Bart's locker, hoping to find Sarah like Theodore said she would be. But to his disappointment, she wasn't really there. But instead, he met up with _her. _

"You." He growled.

"You." She growled back.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"I'm meeting Bart so that I can officially be his girlfriend." Brittany said.

"Well, I'm waiting for Sarah Marshall to show up so that I can be her boyfriend."

"Sarah Marshall? Oh please. I highly doubt that she would want to go out with a scumbag like you. Besides, look at the way you're dressed."

"Oh yeah? Well, I would doubt there would _ever _be a chance that Bart would want someone like you. I mean really come on, that make-up your wearing is way old fashioned. You'd have a better chance with a dead rat." Alvin teased.

"You take that back." She snapped.

"Like what you made me do when you made me take back the kiss?"

"Don't you dare bring that back up. My lips still feel completely violated because of you."

"Hey, I was trying to save your life."

"But I didn't want you to save my life." She said.

"Well then why don't we take you back to the castle and I'll put you back to sleep again." Alvin threatened.

They continued arguing and making threats for over 2 minutes and didn't even notice the blue clad chipmunk behind Alvin and the purple clad chipette behind Brittany carrying 2 very heavy books. Simon gave Jeanette a thumbs up signalling that he was ready and she nodded back at him. Simon walked towards Alvin, not looking at him at all and whistling a random tune. While Jeanette walked towards Brittany pretending that the books were blocking her vision.

Simon stopped when he reached him and said:

"Oops." After he 'accidentally' pushed Alvin into Brittany.

"Oops. Sorry." Jeanette apologized also 'accidentally' pushing Brittany into Alvin.

Both of their eyes were as big as the moon when their lips had crashed into each other. Their bodies practically froze up which made it difficult for them to let go. Until after a few seconds, Brittany managed to lift up a fist. Alvin began glancing at her then the fist repeatedly left and right, not even struggling once to let go.

And when he looked at her eyes for the...10th time, he saw that they were beginning to close and her fist was lowering. And in a matter of seconds, her eyes were closed and then his suddenly became closed as well. And instead of a punch, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed and he grabbed onto her waist. They didn't even once notice their siblings were watching the whole scene.

"I told you the kiss meant something." Simon said to all of them as they continued watching the whole scene. He was right all along.

* * *

_**THIS WAS JUST SOMETHING I HAD TO GET OFF MY CHEST. THANKS FOR READING. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


End file.
